


The Mating Habits of the Common Gay

by preblematic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, nature documentary format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dear god okay. So, blame my girlfriend for this. Gerard is wearing <a href="http://www.amazon.com/Rasta-Imposta-Peacock-Multi-13-16/dp/B001EIOBQ6/ref=sr_1_sc_3?ie=UTF8&qid=1414033573&sr=8-3-spell&keywords=rosta+imposta+peacock">this</a></p><p>She saw this costume and wanted a flamboyantly gay guy wearing it and flapping the tail at hot guys, and just, god damn it was one AM; mistakes were made. </p><p> </p><p>  <strike>i'm not even in this fandom, god</strike></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Mating Habits of the Common Gay

**Author's Note:**

> dear god okay. So, blame my girlfriend for this. Gerard is wearing [this](http://www.amazon.com/Rasta-Imposta-Peacock-Multi-13-16/dp/B001EIOBQ6/ref=sr_1_sc_3?ie=UTF8&qid=1414033573&sr=8-3-spell&keywords=rosta+imposta+peacock)
> 
> She saw this costume and wanted a flamboyantly gay guy wearing it and flapping the tail at hot guys, and just, god damn it was one AM; mistakes were made. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i'm not even in this fandom, god~~

Here we observe the mating habits of the common gay. Cross mating sometimes occurs between members of this subspecies and others, such as the crested gay and the closeted gay. Though closeted gays are hesitant to mate with even others of their own species.

What we are observing here is a what experts refer to as a versatile individual locating and attempting to attract a suitable mate. Let us see how it turns out for our hero.  
Oh yes, he has caught the other's attention and is making his interest known in a very conspicuous way. The target seems wary., though he continues to give his undivided attention.

Oh, it seems like other members of our boy's flock are discouraging him from his pursuit. Whether they find his choice unsuitable or siimply his methods remains to be seen. He's attempting to alliviate their worries.

Yes, he has shaken them off and is boldy making his way toward the target. His brother is watching from the sidelines, either to cheer him on or discourage him, or perhaprs simply to question the contents of that apple cidar.

Now this is interesting. What we're seeing here ladies and gentlemen and those inbetween, is the first stage of courtship. The interested party is showing off for his intended mate through a show of brightly colored hair and dancing.  
The intended mate has reciprocated somewhat. They are now engaged in a delicate ritual known as "socializing." As we can see the more dully colored intended is clearly interested in our fellow. This is denoted by his unnecessary laughter and physical contact. They are--yes, they are continuing with the courtship.

The next step is a more complicated dance incolving both of them as well as any other courting pairs nearby in a large open area with music. This is where our boy could fall apart, folks. He paused to send a positive hand gesture toward his brother, who looks on disapprovingly.

He hasn't fallen over or injured anyone yet; this is promising. They've fallen in to a rhyth, now. Our hero is going for the final phase of the mating. Let us all be hopeful that his physical advances are welcome.

Ah, yes, the intended has accepted his offer with the traditional meeting of the hips and positive head motions. We end our tale here as the new couple slips away form the center of activity.


End file.
